Truth and Dare with Soul Eater Casts!
by 8Dark Angel8
Summary: Dare the Soul Eater cast anything and I'll give them any truth or dare you give me in the review!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYA! This is my very first Fan Fic!! YAY! Please enjoy!**

Dark Angel: HEYA! What's up! Welcome to the game truth or dare with our fellow cast members from Soul Eater!

Maka: I had nothing important to do so I'm in.

Soul: I don't even want to play. So not cool…

Black*Star: I, Black*Star, the greatest ego on Earth, will take on any challenge! Nyahahahahaha!!

Maka: Black*Star, can't you just shut up for one second?!

Black*Star: I ain't taking any orders from a flat chested bookworm like yo-

Maka: MAKA CHOP!!

Black*Star: OUCH!!!*falls to the ground*

Soul: Scary…

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!!!

Patty: YAY!! Black*star's dead!! Black*Star's dead!! AHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Liz: He's hopeless…

Kidd: I hope I don't need to do anything asymmetrical…

Dark Angel: Alrighty then, let's start the game!!

Patty: Game!! Game!! *hugs her toy giraffe*

Dark Angel: I have a dare for Black*Star. Ok, I dar-

Black*Star: I will do any dare you are going to give me since I, Black*Star, greatest ego on earth, can do anything!! YAHOOOO!

Dark Angel: Is that so?*smirks* Then I dare you to kiss the first person who comes through the door.

SE cast: *watches the door*

*door opens*

Black*Star and Kidd: Oh shit…

Excalibur: I see that you all are gathered here so that you can hear my stories. It first started…

Black*Star: Are you serious?!

Kidd: What the hell is he doing here?!

Dark Angel: You have to kiss him Black*Star, it was a dare. I thought you said you can do anything.

Black*Star: I hate you… *kisses Excalibur*

Dark Angel: The next person is * turns to the left* OOhh Kidd~o…

Kidd: *jolts in shock*

Dark Angel: I dare you to act like a gorilla… Unsymmetrically!

Kidd: First of all, it's Asymmetrical not unsymmetrical. Second of all… WHY ME!!! *Acts like a gorilla asymmetrically*

Patty: AHEHEHEHEHE! Kidd-kun is a GORILLA!

Liz: It looked like he was just acting like Black*Star.

Kidd: I am asymmetrical garbage! I want to die!! I am a pig!!

Dark Angel: This one's for Maka. Who in the room do you think would be a bad date?

Maka: Definitely Black*Star.

Black*Star: Why is all the bad stuff me?!

Maka: It was a truth question so I had to say the truth.

Dark Angel: Next is Soul. I dare you to trade pants to the person of your right.

Soul: *turns to the right* Hi Kidd.

Kidd: But your pants are not symmetrical!! Why are you doing this to me?!

Dark Angel: It's your fault you moved next to Soul.

Kidd: It's because I was right next to you in the beginning and I was very scared of you.

Dark Angel: Hurry up and exchange pants!

Soul: So not cool…

Kidd: I am garbage…. I should die….

Dark Angel: That's all for today! Thank you for coming to this nightmare- I mean very fun game of truth or dare with the Soul Eater Cast! YAY!

**Please review some awesome truth and dares!! *whispers* make sure it's something they don't like to do.**

**SE Cast: WE HEARD THAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my wonderful peoples! Second chappy is here!!! Please enjoy or I'll Dark Angel-chop you. If there is such a thing. This Chappy is long to me so yea. So anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Soul Eater (yet)**

Dark Angel: Hello my fellow friends. Welcome back to your nightmar- I mean, the game of truth or dare. I got a few dares for you guys. *turns to whole cast and smiles evily* kukukuku…

SE Cast: Scary…

Dark Angel: Ok now let's see… * reads dare* Here's one from SoulForAnime. Ahem…

Black*Star: I, Black*Star, will take on your dare SoulForAnime! YAHOOO!

Dark Angel: Stop interrupting people! RUDE!

Black*Star: Tch.

Dark Angel: Oh you did not just 'Tch' me. * pulls out a pic of Black*Star and Excalibur kissing* REVENGE!

Black*Star: Where'd you get that?!

Dark Angel: I took a pic of it from the last chappy! CYA WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA! *runs away*

Black*Star: Give me that photo! SPEED STAR!

Maka: Idiots…

Liz: Isn't anyone gonna stop them?

Soul: Seriously not cool…

Maka: I'll stop them. MAKA CHOP! *maka chop's Dark Angel and Black*Star*

Black*Star: I guess I really am born too early… *falls*

Dark Angel: Maka… Why.. I thought you were in my side… *dramatically falls*

Maka: Since the so called host is unconscious, I'll just continue. Ahem, This is from SoulForAnime**; I dare everyone to kiss their partner! Soul and Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki, And Kid has to kiss Liz and Patty seperately!**

Dark Angel: *pops out out of nowhere* DO IT!!

Kidd: Why do I have to kiss them separately?! I need to kiss them at the same time so it would be symmetrical!!

Dark Angel: That's what the dare said so do it. * secretly pulls out a camera*

Soul: Why do I have to kiss this flat boarded bookworm? *points at Maka*

Maka: What?! Maka Chop!

Soul: X.X

Maka: Oh well. * kisses Soul*

*Click*

Tsubaki: Black*Star, wake up… *sighs and kisses Black*Star*

*Click*

Kidd: Why are you doing this to me?!

Patty: Come on Kidd-kun, pucker up!

Liz: *sigh*

Kidd: *kisses Patty*

*Click*

Kidd: *kisses Liz*

*Click*

Maka: What's with all the clicks?

Dark Angel: Nothing~ * hides camera*

Patty: Suspicious… *hugs giraffe*

Dark Angel: ok. This next dare is for Kidd.

Kidd: What is with you people?! Haven't I been tortured enough?!

Dark Angel: Don't worry Kidd, it just means you are a lot of the people's fav character.

Kidd: Really?

Dark Angel: No. Now, finishing from where I left. This is from Beans-chan; **i dare kid to read yaoi fanfiction outloud to the entire cast 8D**

Kidd: What?!

Dark Angel: Liz! Patty! Tie him up!

Liz and Patty: HAI!! *ties kidd on a chair*

Kidd: Why is everybody ganging up on me?!

Dark Angel: *Pulls out an yaoi fanfition* Read it outloud NOW!

Kidd: NO!!

Dark Angel: Don't make me make you asymmetrical! *pulls out scissors*

Kidd: Ok I'll read it! *reads the fan fic out loud*

SE boys: *twich*

Maka and Tsubaki: Wow…

Liz and Patty: *Laughing at Kidd's dead looking face* HAHAHAHA!

Dark Angel: Ok… this next one is from RealityBitez; **make them dress and act like their techs/weapons for a day =D**

Dark Angel: Kidd, you can act like Liz for 12 hours and Patty for the next 12 hours.

Kidd: WHAT?!

Dark Angel: 'WHAT?!' Is like your word of the day Kidd. Alright~o. You can all start acting… NOW!

Maka: Why am I here? So not cool…

Soul: I need to go study and read my book. I can't stop reading now.

Tsubaki: I, Tsubaki, is the greatest ego on EARTH!! *tries out Black*Star laugh but fails*

Black*Star: *sighs* Tsubaki… calm down…

Kidd: I can't play basketball cause I'm scared of breaking a nail/ GIRAFFE!! GIRAFFE!!

Liz and Patty: No!!! That isn't symmetrical!! I should die!

Dark Angel: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! That was hilarious! Well that's the end of it… for today. Cya in the next chappy!

**Just wanted to say thank you to:**

**SoulForAnime**

**Beans-chan**

**RealityBitez**

**See ya at the next chappy!**


	3. Chapter 3: We have a little guest

**A/N: What's Up? Wazzup? WHAZZUP?!! Teeheeheehee, guess who? Definitely not Dark Angel that's for sure! **

**Dark Angel: Hey!!! What are you doing in mah account!! HACKER!!!**

**95celine95: WELL SOOOOOOORRYY!!(not really) Anyway, I'm 95celine95, Dark Angel's older sister (and much cooler than her that's 4 sure! ;P)**

**Dark Angel: Correction, you mean idiotic sister. Being awesome is way better than being cool. No offense Soul.**

**Soul: Whatever…**

**95celine95: Ano… you do realize that you just called yourself the most idiotic one right? **

**Dark Angel: What? *looks back at the conversation* oh… I knew that. I was just, ah, testing you. Anyway, we have to start this fan fic. Wanna do the intro?**

**95celine95: ALRIGHTY~! HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! Drum roll please!! *drum roll* **

**ME!!**

**Dark Angel: Will you just shut UP! Jeez… seriously woman… Well here's chappy 3.**

**P.S. I know you've been waiting for me not that maniac. Enjoy.(or else)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Maka does.**

Dark Angel: HELLO MY UNWORTHY PEASAN-

95celine95: *Shoves Dark Angel off the cliff*YOSH!! SHE'S FINALLY GONE!!!

SE Cast: YAY! (let's just hope she isn't as bad as Dark Angel)

Dark Angel: I'm still here. It's my fanfic dumbbutt. I can FLY!!!

95celine95: oh well… Hopes and dreams crushed

Dark Angel: Quit lying woman. I know you'll miss me!

95celine95: tch. Whatever. OKAY!! Let's start the game (for the 3rd time)

Dark Angel: OKIE DOKIE!! 95celine95, tell one of our _friends_ here your dare.

95celine95: *grins evily(Dark Angel's made up word) at Spirit/Death Scythe* Fufufufu~ payback time!!

Spirit: *shiver*

Dark Angel: Kukukukuku… Maka, this is for , I sound like him now. Forgive me!

Maka: It's ok

Dark Angel: FORGIVENESS!!~

Soul and Maka: Make him SUFFER!!

95celine95: *sweatdrops* Okay! On with the Dare! I dare Spirit/Death Scythe to go to that closet over that corner for 2 hours

Dark Angel: BOOOOOOORING!!!

95celine95: *whispers* Imma gonna put Stein-hagase there with his "tools"… fufufu~

Dark Angel: Nice touch *thumbs up* kukuku~

*Spirit hears conversation*

Spirit: WHAAT!!! *runs off the cliff*

Stein: I won't let you get away before the experiment! *runs off the cliff to catch Spirit*

Dark Angel: Onee-san! Stop watching and eating popcorn with Black*Star! Catch them you BAKA!! I should be the one relaxing.

95celine95: Nuh-uh! I'm the older one and I don't take orders from my younger sister

Dark Angel: Is that so? * snatches IPod away and throws off the cliff* Fetch!

95celine95: MY HUSBAND!!!! *runs towards ipod and jumps off the cliff*

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Soul: So not cool…

Maka: This is what happens if you love your electronics. You go nuts and marry them.

Dark Angel: Um, Maka, what about your papa? And Stein I guess…

Maka: What about your sister?

Dark Angel: Who needs her. She is weak willed.

95celine95: *hanging on a small branch* *can barely hear me* I caught him!! OI!! STOP HANGING ON MY HUSBAND'S EARPHONES!!! *branch snaps*

ALL 3: KYAAH!!

Ipod: when I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies…

Maka: Aren't you gonna save them? Except papa.

Dark Angel: sure…NAH!! Well! Let's go on to another question! Let's see, where's 95celine95's notecards… *finds Soul's math book*

*all 3 still screaming* KYAAAA!!

IPod: *plays BOUNCING OFF THE CEILING by A-TEENS*

Dark Angel: How high is that cliff? Anyways, *opens Soul's math book and reads aloud* Dear Diary- eh?

Soul: That ain't mine! o////o Just saying.

Dark Angel: *closes book*OK! There's the notecards! *dives down to the sea of cards*

*Stein and Spirit STILL screaming* MOMMY!!!!!

IPod: *plays witch doctor by the chimpmunks*

Spirit: I WUV that song!!

95celine95: *reading lastest Soul Eater chapter(68). Sitting on couch while still falling *

Black*Star: I'm bored!!

Dark Angel: Here's something for ya.*Reads notecard* _I dare Black*Star to go up to Shinigami-sama in his birthday suit and sing "I'm a little teapot" with the dance moves._

Black*Star: I'll do it if Kidd and Soul does it with me.

Dark Angel: Why? Ya scared?

Black*Star: I don't want them to miss out on the fun!

Soul and Kidd: WHAT?! THAT IS NOT FUN AT ALL!!

95celine95: *pulls down Soul, Kidd and Black*Star's pants down* fufufu~

Dark Angel: How the hell did you get here?

95celine95: Actually… I don't know… I finished reading and got bored so I swam up the cliff... I don't know what happened to Stein and Spirit though. My husband's safe though!

Dark Angel: You know what I like about you?

95celine95: What?

Dark Angel: I don't know. I thought you would.

95celine95: Tch.. whatever… *secretly takes out video cam*OI! Black*Star, Kidd, Soul! Get into your birthday suits already and go to shinigami-sama!

Black*Star, Kidd, and Soul: I'm a little teapot short and stout…

*Shinigami-sama clapping awkwardly*

Dark Angel and 95celine95: LOLZ

Patti: AHEHEHEHE! TEAPOT!! TEAPOT!!

Maka: * whispers* oi, send me it to me later… for blackmail…

Liz: *whispers* ME TOO!

Dark Angel and 95celine95: *thumbs up* yosh…

95celine95: Well, that's all for today!! I guess Dark Angel could use the first dare on the next chappie!

Stein and Spirit: KYAAH!! *hugging each other and still falling*

Dark Angel: HEY! It's chappy not chappie! Cya next time folks!

95celine95: tch… potato, potahtoh…

Dark Angel: I know… She has a brain of a potato and potahtoh.

95celine95: Ano… that's your brain's x-ray…not mine…

Dark Angel: What x-ray? Putting that aside, CYA! (for real this time) *blocks 95celine95*

95celine95: *absorbs Dark Angel's flying abilities and throws her off the cliff* Bye Bye people!!

**A/N: Fufufu~ guess who! Yups! It's 95celine95! Dark Angel's still swimming back up so I'll do some more talking here. By the way, thankies for having me as a guest here, Dark Angel!! OH YEAH! I have a fanfic too! It's called ****All the little moments****. It's not yet publish though because is not being nice to me right now and my brain too. First I forgot my password to my other account(Evil Angel) and they won't send it back to me and I tried making a new account(95celine95) and still won't send me back the verification email to me! Well, you guys probably don't care anyway. Dark Angel will just tell ya guys when will finally give me my account back.**

**I'm BACK! BTW, what's up with the cliffs today?**

**Oh, I've been watching Looney Toons today and that gave me the idea…(Ha! I'm 14 turning 15 and still watch Looney Toons! I need a life)**

**One last thing… If you want that idiot to stay, then review. If not, then review. So your choices are to either review or review. Tough isn't it. BUH BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo!! Guess who? ….Dark Angel!! 95celine95 isn't here cause she is working on her fanfic called… um… Whatchymacallit…**

**Soul: That's an uncool title… What's it about?**

**Actually, I don't know what the title is called so yeah… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still does not own Soul Eater…**

Dark Angel: Hi mah peoples!

Black*Star: Hey, where's that psycho 95celine95?

Dark Angel: finally someone agrees with me! Oh and didn't you listen to what I said earlier?

Black*Star: I hate looong and boring stories.

Dark Angel: It's not boring, if you wait until the end.

Maka: Can we just get to the DARES!!

Dark Angel: Maka, *deep voice* patience is a virtue.

Maka: Oh my GOD!

Dark Angel: Fine, is the first dare from** TheMelonCake;** **hehehe I love this one too!  
Can I dare to Kid to either... Marry me or my OC, Blade?  
Tehehe I'm evil...**

Kidd: Wait, which one of them is symmetrical?

Dark Angel: You care so much more about symmetry than getting to know someone before you get to know them? WHAT ARE YOU?!

Kidd: I'm just asking.

Dark Angel: Blade is.

Kidd: ok.

Patti: WEDDING!! WEDDING!!

Liz: *sweatdrops*

Dark Angel: I'll be the priest! Ahem… Do you kidd-

Black*Star: I, Black*Star, is the greatest EGO ON EARTH!!! NYAHAHAHA!!

Tsubaki: Black*Star, get down from the curtains or you'll fall.

Black*Star: No I wo-

*curtains break*

Dark Angel: MY CURTAINS!!

Kidd: THE SYMMETRY!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BLACK*STAR!!! *fights Black*Star*

Dark Angel: While they're getting along, let's just continue to the next dare or should I say dares. This one is from **Alellis;** **Okay, here's a list:  
Kid:Kiss Maka on ONE cheek  
Maka:Kiss Black*Star(then Maka chop him if you want)  
Black*Star:Kiss Soul  
Soul:Wear a dress and dance  
Tsubaki:Tell your deepest darkest secret  
Liz:Cut all your nails, and paint them in a jungle theme, in neon, asymmetrically, the more themes the better!  
Patty:Shoot your Giraffe, then get a cow plushie.**

Dark Angel: Holy…

Maka: Crap…

Kidd: That's a lot…

Soul: So not cool at all…

Dark Angel: First one up is Kidd~o!!

Kidd: WHY ONLY ONE CHEEK!!! I SHOULD KISS BOTH SO THAT IT WOULD BE SYMMETRICAL!!

Maka: Quit whinning about the damn symmetry! It's a dare so just do it!

Kidd: But the symmetry… *kisses Maka on one cheek* I am trash…A trashy pig… I should die…

Dark Angel: hehe… Maka you're next!

Maka: You expect me to kiss that blue haired monkey?

Black*Star: Who are you callin a monkey?

Dark Angel: It says that you can MAKA CHOP him afterwards.

Maka: That changes everything.*kisses Black*Star*

*click*

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Black*Star: OUCH!! *falls*

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!!!

Dark Angel: Yaoi time! Oh Soul…Black*Star…The two idiot buddies…

Black*Star: Damn you… *kisses Soul*

*click*

Soul: So no cool…

Dark Angel: Hey Maka, do you have a dress?

Maka: Yeah. Why?

Dark Angel: You'll see.

*maka gets the dress*

Dark Angel: Everybody! Pin SOUL!!

Soul: HUH?!

Everybody: CHARGE!!!

*a few minutes later*

Soul: You could have just asked for me to wear the damnit dress!!

Dark Angel: Come on Soul, DANCE!! *secretly pulls out a camera*

Soul: Seriously not cool! *Start Dancing*

Dark Angel: kukukuku… alright~o, who's next? Tsubaki! Tell us you deepest, darkest secret!

Tsubaki: Ok… *takes a deep breath* I messed up my room once and never cleaned it up!

Maka: It's true.

Dark Angel: You wanna know my secret? I messed up my room and never cleaned it. It's still dirty today.

Tsubaki: Want me to come over?

Dark Angel: If you cherish your life, then I prefer you wouldn't.

Liz: That sounded like a threat.

Dark Angel: It isn't. Next is Liz. I got the nail clipper and nail polish! Patti! Tie up Kidd so he wouldn't interfere!

Patti: Hai!! *ties up Kidd*

Kidd: Don't do it Liz!!

Liz: Oh well. *cuts nails and paints them in a jungle theme*

Patti: Giraffe LOVES THEM!!

Kidd: currently dead…

Dark Angel: Wow. Ultimate defeat. Hey Patti, here's a BB gun.

Patti: NO!! I WILL NEVER!!!*shoots giraffe* That was fun. COW!! COW!!!

Dark Angel: Well, here's the next dare. It's from **BlackFlurryOfSnow; Haha. I dare Black*Star to makeout with my OC, Yamako.**

Black*Star: Ok.*makesout with Yamako*

Dark Angel: He just immediately says yes? I feel so sorry for you Tsubaki.

Maka: I'm with you Tsubaki.

Liz: Me too.

Patti: ME TOO!!

Tsubaki: It's ok.

Dark Angel: Black*Star is lucky to have a nice partner. Any ways that's all for today! But before I say goodbye, I want to give some presents to the cast.

Soul: cool…

Dark Angel: Here's Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kidd, Liz, Patti, Marie, Stein, Spirit, Shinigami, Sid, and Chrona.

Everybody: A String with beads?

Dark Angel: It's a good luck bracelet. I have more different gifts in the next chapter.

Kidd: What is this?! It's asymmetrical! Disgusting!

Dark Angel: HEY! IT TOOK ME ALL NIGHT TO MAKE THOSE! BYE!!

**A/N: I just want to say, in the next chapter, it'll be more like a Christmas exchange gift since it's almost Christmas. So if you want to give gifts to any of the people in the SE cast, then review!! BYE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEYA PEOPLES! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Today I'm giving out gifts to the whole cast!!! YAY!! That's all. I just wanted to say that I feel that I'm in a really bad mood so this chappy might be dull…**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Soul Eater… *sob***

Dark Angel: hey guys! I have really good news!

Maka: What is it?

Dark Angel: YOU GUYS GET TO HAVE GIFTS TODAY!!

Black*Star: I bet that I, Black*Star, the shiniest star, will get the most gifts!!

Dark Angel: Whateva… Ok then, this first gift is for Soul.

Soul: Wow. Thanx for the headband.

Dark Angel: Then here's Makas'.

Maka: YES!! I've been waiting forever for this new book.

Soul: And it's really big… I am gonna get a really big bump.

Dark Angel: This one is for Black*Star.

Black*Star: A MICROPHONE!! YAHOOOO!!!!

Dark Angel: So that he wouldn't have to use Tsubaki as a mic. Here's Tsubaki's present.

Tsubaki: Thank you so much for this doll!

Dark Angel: Kidd, Liz and patti.

Kidd: IT'S SYMMETRICAL!!! THANK YOU!!!

Liz: Nail POLISH!!

Patti: GIRAFFE!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!

Dark Angel: Now that that's done, let's head onto the dares. Time to switch into dark mode from nice mode! Ok, the first dare is from **95celine95**.

Black*Star: Again with that psycho.

Dark Angel: Stop calling her psycho. Funny, but stop. Here's the dare**;**** YO~! ok i have a dare for Black*Star!!****  
****I dare Black*Star to talk without using the letter E in his sentences (kinda lame but hard to do)**

Black*Star: That's easy!

Dark Angel: YOU ALREADY LOST! Right before you even started.

Black*Star: Let me do it again. *Ahem*

Dark Angel: 3 marks.

Black*Star: S

Soul: What?

Black*Star: This is hard. HA! No Es.

Dark Angel: You're an idiot. You just said 'E'.

Black*Star: I knew that.

Dark Angel: You really suck at this.

Kidd: I couldn't agree more.

Soul: Black*Star, so not cool.

Maka: You're not even trying.

Patti: LOSER!! LOSER!!

Black*Star: I won't talk so I wont lose! *zips mouth*

Dark Angel: So far, 5 marks. Ok then, the next dare is from **Lil'Shiro's Stalker; I love this! I dare Spirit to wear a bikini in a Miss Shibusin Beauty Coopetition. And dare Stein to go to a psychologist and a truth of whether he has had a girlfriend (boyfriend, who knows?)**

Blair: He ya go Spirit-kun! *hands bikini*

Spirit: WHAT?! I'M NOT WEARING THAT! *jumps off the cliff*

Dark Angel: AGAIN with the CLIFFS!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!! *throws a rope at Spirit and catches him*

Spirit: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! NEVER I TELL YOU, NEVER!!!

Dark Angel: Maka, will you do the honors? I'm too tired…

Maka: With pleasure. MAKA CHOP!!!

Spirit: OUCHIE!!! Maka-chan…

Dark Angel: People!! CHANGE THIS PERV INTO THIS BIKINI!!!

Everyone: HAI!!

*few minutes later*

Spirit: *waking up* w-what happened? What the- Why am I in this thing!!

Dark Angel: Come on Spirit! Show some Spirit in your catwalk! Hehe… Spirit, show some Spirit. That's a good one.

Spirit: NO!

Stein: Sempai, you want to get dissected?

Spirit: On second thought, I'LL WALK!*does the catwalk*

Blair: I want in too!! *does the catwalk too*

Dark Angel: *pulls out a cam* Ok, send to mah review friends… SEND!

*Everyone's phone rings*

Soul: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Maka: I've got to send this to mama!

Kidd: Disgusting! The walk is not symmetrical at ALL!! DELETE!!

Dark Angel: Alrigthy then. *changes into doctor like clothes* Stein, have you ever had a girlfriend? Why or why not?

Stein: I don't and never had, everybody are so scared of me. I don't know why. I'm in despair, in despair…

Dark Angel: I see… *changes back to normal clothes* That's all folks!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Maka: Wait a second,,, Where's Black*Star?

Tsubaki: *fanning Black*Star* This is the first time he hasn't talk for a long time so he fainted…

Dark Angel: He said es… Very impressive for Black*Star… Anywho, CYA!

**A/N: Revew… That's all I want for my Christmas gift. Many reviews. Hopefully more than 10.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chappy 6 here! Sowwy I got this chapter in late… TwT… Pwease Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Soul Eater.**

Dark Angel: *moody* I am garbage… I should die…

Maka: What's wrong with her?

Kidd: Did you see something asymmetrical?

Patti: Want to play with giraffe?

Liz: Want to go shopping to make you feel better?

Soul: I don't know. Did somethin happen?

Dark Angel: *turns to SE Cast* Did something happen? Did something HAPPEN?!

SE Cast: *shiver*

Black*Star: I, Black*Star, will give you my autograph and once you get it, it will make you smile!

Dark Angel: shut… UP!

Black*Star: EPP! *hides behind Tsubaki*

Dark Angel: Letting my emotional past… *breathes in and out* Yosh, let's start the game! This first one is from **RedxAlert;** **This seems fun ^^******

**I dare Mifune to choose someone he would be able to spend 24 hours being hancuffed to (cannot be Angela XD!)****  
****And if he chooses Black Star I will die of laughter~ ha ha**

Mifune: If I chose Black*Star, then I would die from his weirdness. I only really know Tsubaki and Black*Star so I guess I would pick Tsubaki.

Black*Star: Why not me?! We need to finish our battle!

Mifune: That's the reason why I didn't pick you. If I did, then you'd be striking me!

Tsubaki: *handcuffed Mifune*

Black*Star: Since Tsubaki isn't here for the whole day, I guess I'll hang around with my best buddy, SOUL!

Soul: Black*Star~

Black*Star: Soul~

Soul: Black*Star~

Black*Star: Soul~

Maka: I think I saw this before.

Kidd: This does look familiar.

Liz: I agree.

Patti: Giraffe! Girafe! *hugs giraffe*

Soul: Balck*Star!

Black*Star: Soul!

Maka: When are they ever going to stop?! MAKA CHOP!

Soul and Black*Star: OUWCH!! *falls on the ground*

Maka_Finally.

Dark Angel: That was very awkward… Next dare is from **Lil'Shiro's Stalker;** ***whistles* You go Spirit, work those hips! Poor Stein, no girlfriend.****  
****I dare Stein to sell all of his scalples and other doctor things in a garage sale and to start dating on EHarmony.**

Spirit: YES! That's a good idea! Sell your TOOLS!

Stein: I will never sell my tools! NEVER!

Dark Angel: What's the point. I already sold it.

Stein: WHO, WHERE, WHEN, HOW, WHY, WHAT?!

Dark Angel: I sold it to your fans.

Stein: WHERE, WHEN, HOW, WHY, WHAT?!

Dark Angel: It wasn't really a garage sale. I sold it online.

Stein: WHEN, HOW, WHY, WHAT?!

Dark Angel: Just this morning.

Stein: HOW, WHY, WHAT?!

Dark Angel: I used a computer.

Stein: WHY, WHAT?!

Dark Angel: Because it's a dare and you are single because of those tools.

Stein: WHAT?!

Dark Angel: I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT!

Stein: But I'm nothing without my tools!

Dark Angel: This is for your own good.

Spirit: I'll help you find your right girl! I was just about to go there anyways!

Maka: Oh no your not papa. MAKA CHOP!

Spirit: OUCH! Maka… *falls*

Stein: I guess I'll go there now…

Dark Angel: Wow. It's like he loves his tools so much. I think the tools were his girlfriends.

Soul: So not cool.

Dark Angel: I guess we'll just see what happens to Tsubaki and Mifune tomorrow! Bye now!

**A/N: Again, Sowwy I got this in late. That was one of the reasons why I was depressed. The other reason was that everyday, I would wake up really early in the morning to check how many review I have. It would all be the same exact number and that number is a really bad luck number. The number 13. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YO! I feel really, really, REALLY happy for no particular reason! Enjoy reading!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Soul Eater… But I will sooner or later…**

Dark Angel: Heya guys!!

Soul: Why are you so happy today?

Dark Angel: I don't know… But I am so HAPPY!!

Maka: For some reason, I'm scared.

Soul: Me too.

Dark Angel: Anyways, let's check what happened to Tsubaki and Mifune.

Black*Star: TSUBAKI!! *runs to the room with Tsubaki in it*

Dark Angel: Wowzers… He really does like Tsubaki.

Kidd: I agree.

Black*Star: *opens door* Tsuba- *wide eyed*

Tsubaki and Mifune: *lip contact*

Black*Star: Tsuba- Tsubak- Oh my shinigami… *faints*

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!

Angela* WAHH!! MIFUNE!!

Dark Angel: What did I miss?! Oh… Tsubaki… You made Black*Star FAINT!! YAY!!

Soul: Black*Star.

Maka: Wow Tsubaki-chan.

Tsubaki: *runs over to Black*Star*

Dark Angel: *whistles* A lot of drama already… Cya! *walks out of door*

Soul: Leavin too.

Maka: Right behind you.

Kidd: This room… It's so… SYMMETRICAL!!

Liz: Come on Kidd. We need to go back.

Kidd: But I can't leave this room! It's Symmetrical!!

Liz and Patti: *pulls kidd out of the room*

Kidd: NO!! THE SYMMETRY!!

Mifune: Oi… is anyone going to unlock these handcuffes? Hello?

*outside the room*

Dark Angel: Hey guys. Wanna check on Stein?

Everyone: Sure.

*everybody goes to Steins house*

Dark Angel: Hey Professor!

Stein: *head on the keyboard*

Dark Angel: What's beating him?

Maka: Maybe he misses his tools.

Soul: I think he got rejected from all of the girls online.

Kidd: This house isn't symmetrical at ALL! Liz, Patti, we're LEAVING!

Liz and Patti: Hai! *follows their meister*

Dark Angel: Let's just leave the guy alone for now…

Soul: Let's go.

Dark Angel: Let's start the truth or dare games now.

Maka: Whose the first one from?

Dark Angel: It's from **95celine95;** **What up? Wazzup?! Whassu~p?! Any who~ I have a dare for Kidd!! I dare Kidd to shave his head into a samurai Top Knot just like Hiro's in episode 32(i think that's the episode)SORRY KIDD!!**

Maka: Isn't that your sister?

Dark Angel: Yup.

Kidd: WHAT?! I can't do that!!

Liz: You sisters act so much alike. Both evil.

Patti: EVIL! EVIL!!

Dark Angel: Kidd, think about it, you can make the to knot symmetrical.

Kidd: I guess you're right.

Dark Angel: Now that you've agreed, do it.

Kidd: I will after the blueprints.

Dark Angel: No.

Kidd: Pwease, Pwease!

Dark Angel: NO!! *hands scissors* NOW!

Kidd: Fine… *starts cutting* I am an asymmetrical freak.

Liz: HAHAHA! You look good Kidd! HAHA!!

Hiro: I don't feel alone anymore!

Patti: Giraffe likes it Kidd~o!

Dark Angel: Looking good! Same with the next dare too!

Soul: Well, what is it?

Dark Angel: It's from **SoulForAnime;** **Well, 13 is better than getting 12, right? I dare Soul to compliment Maka and then tell her that he loves her!**

Soul: E-eh?

Dark Angel: What do you mean 'E-eh?'?! That's not a compliment!

Maka: Come on Soul. Do the dare.

Dark Angel:*turns on lie detector* Ready! Here comes the dramatic part!

Soul: Maka, you… um… you have really fat ankles! *covers mouth* opps…

Dark Angel: Big mistake! That's and insult!

Maka: Soul… IDIOT!!! MAKA CHOP!!

Soul: OW!! Sorry! I was in pressure!

Maka: I thought cool guys don't get in pressure!

Soul: Fine! You are cute and I love you! *kisses Maka*

Dark Angel: You guys went a little too far… *thumbs up*

*click*

Dark Angel: You guys done yet?

Soul and Maka: Yea..

Dark Angel: Alright, this one is from **TheMemoryBeyond; Oh my gosh, I love this. xD!******

**Hmm... I dare Kid to dress up as Soul (asymmetrically, of course) and slow-dance with Maka to 'Selenic Soul' from the SE OST. O: (Bonus points if Soul-kun gets jealous & BlackStar ruins... something.)******

**... I know I fail. Carry on. : D******

**PS: Love how everyone is always pretty in-character; remarkable writing! ^^******

**--TMB**

Dark Angel: Hey Soul! Can I come to your room for a sec?

Soul: Why?

Dark Angel: *runs to Soul's room and takes his clothes* Here ya go Kidd!

Kidd: But it's asymmetrical!!

Dark Angel: That's the point! Now wear it!

Kidd: I should die… *wears Soul's clothes*

Dark Angel: Here's a wig Kidd! *put wig on Kidd*

Kidd: I am garbage… *Starts dancing with Maka*

Soul: First he wears my clothes and now dances with my meister… This is SO NOT cool… *starts crumpling paper*

Black*Star: I, Black*Star, is BACK!! NYAHAHA!! Hey, why is there 2 Souls?

Tsubaki: We're back.

Black*Star: Hey Soul, why are you dancing with Maka?

Kidd: I am not Soul. I'm Kidd.

Black*Star: Why is everything not making sense ever since I came back?!

Dark Angel: Well that ruined the moment. Let's move on to the next dare! This one is from** Ghost-Toast;** **Whats this i hear about online dating sites? Pish posh! I dare Stine to mary Ghost-Toast!!**

Dark Angel: Hey Stein Hagase! Lookie! We found you a girlfriend! Actually, your new WIFE!!

Stein: Is my tools back?

Dark Angel: Nope! Bu meet your new wife Ghost-Toast!

Stein: Ok…

Dark Angel: Have fun guys!!

Soul: That was very awkward.

Maka: I think so too.

Patti: Giraffe! *hugs giraffe*

Liz: Is all you think about giraffes?

Patti: Yup!~

Dark Angel: Moving on. This one is from **Lil'Shiro's Stalker;** **Omfg! This gets better every chapter! Thank you Dark Angle because I bought Stein's tools; so what if I had to sell my tv, mp3, and my brother's soul, all that matters is that I have Stein's scaples!****  
****I dare Stein to let me kidnap him with out fighting back,because for some odd reason he always call the cops XD**

Dark Angel: I was the one who bought that mp3. It was awesome! I'll take Stein's phone away so he won't be able to call the cops.

Stein: What?

Dark Angel: Go Lil'Shiro's Stalker! Kidnap I mean professornap him!

*professornaps Stein*

Stein: WHAT ARE yOU DOING?!

Dark Angel: Tootles! Well, That's all fro today folks.

Soul: It felt really quiet without Black*Star screaming like an idiot.

Black*Star: I knew you guys would miss me!

Dark Angel: He did but not me. BYE!

**A/N: Happy New year! It was tough this year, but next year it'll be better for sure! REVIEW! **


	8. BAD NEWS

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I won't be able to keep submitting a chapter as much now that school started. I promise I will put at least 2 chapters in the weekends and make it really funny. Please don't stop reading this fanfic ad please don't hate me! Luv ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS!! It's finally the weekend! Now I can actually type up this fanfic! I went to check out the reviews and there are a lot. THANX! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… but I do have a lie and those other cool things.**

Dark Angel: HEY GUYS! Miss me?

Soul: A-

Dark Angel: Don't answer that. Any who…. YOSH! This first one is from **SoulForAnime; ****These chapters are always great! I dare Black*Star to wear only his underware the whole chapter! (P.S. Everyone has to point and laugh at him too!)**

Black*Star: No way am I gonna do that!

Dark Angel: *pulls down his pants* I just LOVE doing that!

Maka: Pervert.

Dark Angel: Sick minded person. Next is from **Redraiyn; So, this one's for Soul n Maka(:****  
****Kayy, so I dare you two to french kiss for at least five minutes straight.****  
****:3****  
****Think you can manage that? HEY, I could be asking for Soul&BS, so consider yourselves lucky.**

Soul and Maka: WHAT?!

Dark Angel: timer Starts now! *pushes Soul and Maka's face together* 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10…

*few minutes later*

Dark Angel: 298 299 300! OOHLALA! Looks like you two enjoyed it!

Soul: *blushes* No I didn't!

Maka: *blushes* Me neither!

Dark Angel: It's so fun watching you two lie. Ok, this next one is from **xPlatinumx; ****Haha, real funny!****  
****Since I am REALLY REALLY EVIL, this is my list of dares. There's one for everyone.****  
****Soul: Gag Black*star and pull down his pants****  
****Maka: Maka Chop everyone in the room and let them all complain and scold you(except Black*star, who can't talk)****  
****Black*star: I dare you to beat soul up for gagging you and accept whatever punishment he gives you.****  
****Tsubaki: Kidnap Soul(if Maka gets annoyed, not my problem)****  
****Kid: Wear clothes that are not symetrical and dance ballet.****  
****Liz: Cut your hair emo style nd paint your nails black.****  
****Patti: Say that you hate animals and kill all your animal toys****  
****Dark Angel: (A good one for you) I dare you to dare everyone to do something!**

**Brilliant right?**

Dark Angel: GO SOUL!

Black*Star: He won't do that to me! I'm his best bud!

Soul: *gags Black*Star and pulls his pants off*

Black*Star: SOUL! How could you?!

Soul: Not doing the dare wouldn't be cool…

Maka: Sorry guys… MAKA CHOP!! *makachops everyone*

Everyone: OUWCH!!

Dark Angel: That was not NICE!!

Maka: I said soory before I did it.

Dark Angel: Black*Star! You can get your revenge!

Black*Star: YAHOO!! *beats up Soul*

Soul: AH!

Tsubaki: I can't believe I'm doing this… Sorry Soul-kun. *kidnaps Soul*

Soul: So not cool…

Maka: SOUL! GET BACK HERE!

Dark Angel: I sense that someone is jelous!

Maka: Actually, I don't care anymore.

Dark Angel: Or do you… Here's a tutu for ya Kidd!

Kidd: WHAT?!T'S NOT EVEN SYMMETRICAL!

Dark Angel: No one cares now DANCE!

Kidd: I care… *starts dancing*

Dark Angel: wow… You suck! EMO TIME LIZ!

Liz: But I'm scared looking like that!

Patti: QUITCHER WHINNIN' AND CUT YOUR DANG HAIR ALREADY!

Liz: Patti! Don't scare your sister like that!

Patti: AHEHEHE!

Liz: *cuts her hair and looks emo* Hey Kidd.. Let me join you being in despair…

Kidd: Ok…

Dark Angel: WOWO! PATTI!

Patti: But I love them!

Dark Angel: I'll get you new ones.

Patti: OK. I hate all of you! *kills animal toys*

Dark Angel: Cool!

Patti: That was FUN! Do it again!!

Dark Angel: That's enough! YAY! I get to make you do whatever I want! I dare all of you to do the chicken dance!

Soul: That's so not cool! *dances*

Black*Star: WOOHOO! *starts dancing*

Maka: I can't believe I am doing this! *dance*

Dark Angel: NOW EVERYBODY!!

Everybody: *Dances*

Dark Angel: AWESOME! Alright, this one is from **BlackFlurryOfSnow; ****Okay, new Dare. This one's gotta have me in the story. So, I dare my three OCs to be in this one, too. There's Yamako (She's really peppy and nice, and is in love with Black*Star.) Sachiko, (She's a real hot-head, who's best friends with Yamako.) and Haruna (Who is very calm but gets disgusted by dirty things, and she's symmetrical.) I dare all three of them to just pounce on Kid, Soul, and Black*Star. SEE YA!**

Dark Angel: Go you OC'S!!

OC: YAY! *pounces on the three dudes*

Soul: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!

Black*Star: AAHH!!

Kidd: You're not doing it SYMMETRICALLY!!

Dark Angel: That looks FUN! YAY! *starts pouncing on the three dudes too*

Soul: What the-

Dark Angel: AH! *falls on Soul* Thanks for being my cushion Soul!

Soul: You're… gonna… pay…

Dark Angel: I can't… I'm broke. I bought too much candy. Anyways… On to the next one! This one is from **Gemgirl3334; Hello's!!****  
****this is really a great fanfic i just had to put a dare in if i can can it be for two peoples the peoples i think are awesome Black*Star one is cute dare is to kiss all the girl's and say which one is best kisser, and Kid i'm crazily mad over symmertry too dare is to say which one out of liz and patty do you like better**

**thankies :D**

Dark Angel: Kiss all the girls Black*Star!

Black*Star: Ok. *kisses all the girls except Dark Angel*

Dark Angel: Well? Who is it?

Black*Star: Ummm… I'd have to say me.

Dark Angel: You idiot! I meant one of the girls!

Black*Star: Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: *blushes* o///0

Dark Angel: OHHH!! This one is from **aly;** **hi my name is aly and i dare soul to french me for thrity secs. and then tell maka he did it because he loves her.**

Dark Angel: COME ON SOUL! Be brave! BE A MAN!

Soul: Fine! I'll do it if it makes you shut up.

Dark Angel: *zips mouth* *thumbs up*

Soul: *kisses aly*

*30 secs later*

Maka: *really angry*

Soul: H-hey Maka. Umm, i did it cause i love you.

Dark Angel: Or do you?

Maka: Soul... BAKA!! *kicks Soul*

Soul: OUCH!!

Dark Angel: Well that's all guys! CYA!

**A/N: I am so glad I actually got to make this chapter! Everyday at school I would think about this and say when is the weekend coming?! Oh and when i reread this chapter i saw a lot of mistakes so i would like to say sorry to aly. SORRY! But guess what. I FIXWD IT!! YAY! Well, hoped you enjoyed! REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEY GUYS!! Imma back!! Just wanted to say that I was busy and I couldn't go into fanfiction because of school. Why do we even need to go to school anyway? Any who, next week I'll be gone for five days for this school trip and I can't make any truth or dares. But! While I am gone, I'm bringing a note book and start writing a story that I think will be a SOMA!! So stay tuned! (I've always wanted to say that!)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything… Well, I do have a life and IPod, and-**

**Black*Star: Will you just get on with the fanfic already! I, Black*Star, can't wait!**

**Fine… Geez…**

Dark Angel: HEY HEY!! BONJOUR! HOLA! ALOHA! HI! HEL-

Maka: What are you doing?

Dark Angel: Trying to say hi in different ways… it's fun.

Soul: So not cool.

Dark Angel: Everything I say is always so not cool to you… MEANIE. Well, this first dare is from **ROXXURZ in ur SOXXURZ XD;** **Normally I'm kind of against fan-fics in this format, but this was just too damn funny. Okay. So...******

**I dare Soul, Black*Star and Kid to cosplay the three main characters of Gurren Lagann!******

**(Respectively Soul as Simon, Black*Star as Kamina, and Kid as Timeskip!Yoko with that super-awesome dark brown leather jacket.)******

**...And then afterwards for all three to make out. *snorts at all the possible reactions* 3**

Soul: Why do I have to be the short one?

Kid: Atleast you don't have to be the girl… Wait a second… THE HAIR!! IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!! THE CLIP!!

Black*Star: YOSH!! I GET TO BE THE AWESOME ONE!!

Dark Angel: *whispers a spoiler* and you die… sad.

Black*Star: What you say?

Dark Angel: Nothing nothing. GO ACTING!!

Black*Star: Simon, let's COMBAIN!!(- don't know how to spell)

Soul: YES BRO!

Kid: Time to go shooting!!

Soul and Black*Star: FRIENDSHIP FUSION!!!

Maka: Even when their not themselves they act like they are…

Dark Angel: SHH! This is the good part! *eats popcorn*

Maka: Dark Angel!!

Dark Angel: Fine! Quit nagging me woman. GUYS! CUT!

Kid: *takes costume off really fast* I can feel the symmetry again!!

Dark Angel: Whatever. Any ways, this next one is from **Beans-chan; ** **AHAHA black*star "..id have to say me" tht was funny. and kid doing ballet? am i weird to say i find that oddly hot? well i dare kid to put on make-up, a dress and a tiara and scream "IMA PRETTEH PRINCESS!" and for the next ten minutes everytime someone talks to him he sas to scream "DO YOU THINK I'M PRETTEH?!" while doing the worm. 8D**

Kid: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LIKE A GIRL AGAIN?!

Dark Angel: Cause girls rock. DUH! I got the make-up!

Liz: I got the dress!

Patti: TIARA! TIARA!!

Kid: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! *runs*

Dark Angel: You're not getting away that easily! AKARI! (my OC weapon!)

Kid: WHO?!

Dark Angel: She's a rope. (lame =w=)

Akari: HAI!

Dark Angel: *makes a lasso and ties kid*

Kid: WHAT THE?!

Dark Angel: CHARGE!!

Liz and Patti: HAI!

Kid: WHY IS EVERYBODY AGAINST ME?!

Dark Angel: 1. Cause it's fun 2. Cause it's funny 3. Cause everybody loves doing it.

Kid: MONSTERS!

Dark Angel: Mean. Now hold still.

*a few days later*

Dark Angel: That's all. Now say the lines.

Kid: No.

Dark Angel: Say it.

Kid: No.

Dark Angel: This is ridiculous. Everybody raise your hand if you want to see kid say the lines.

Everybody(but kid): *raises their hand*

Dark Angel: Now if you don't want to say it.

Kid: *raises his hand* I won!

Dark Angel: BAKA! We did no scream it!

Kid: … IMA PRETTEH PRINCESS!

Soul: Pftt… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Black*Star: You look STUPID!

Random guy: Hey Kid! Do-

Kid: DO YOU THINK I'M PRETTEH?! *does the worm*

Random guy: I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM ANYMORE!! *runs and screams*

Tsubaki: Who was that guy?

Dark Angel: I know him. His name is Random guy.

Maka: No, seriously. What is his name?

Dark Angel: I already told you his name IS Random guy.

Maka and Tsubaki: *sweatdrops*

Dark Angel: Off topic. Now this next dare is from **SoulForAnime;** **I dare everyone (including you Dark Angel!) to jump on the titanic and sank with the boat... but you have to life after all of it!**

Dark Angel: Why does the weird dares have to include me in it?!

Black*Star: It matches you I guess.

Dark Angel: Shut up and screw you. Now… *dramatic act* JUMP!

Soul: What?! *being pulled by Dark Angel*

Maka: EHH?! *being pulled by Soul*

Kid: NO! MY FALL ISN'T SYMMETRICAL! *being pulled by Maka*

Liz: AHHHH!! NO NO NO NO!! PATTI!! *pulled by Kid*

Patti: AHEHEHEHE!! WEEEE!!! *pulled by Liz really hard*

Black*Star: YAHOOOOO! *pulled by Patti*

Tsubaki: EEEKKK!! BLACK*STAR!! *pulled by Black*Star*

Random guy: That looks FUN!! *jumps*

Dark Angel: RANDOM GUY!! SCRAM!!

Random guy: Aww… Fine… *leaves*

Maka: *sweatdrops*

Dark Angel: That was FUN! Let's do it again!!

Everybody: NO!

Dark Angel: You guys take the fun away… This next one is from **brunettebookworm14; first, kidd, don't feel bad cuz it's better than being shot in the face :) then, one question for him: does he like the yaoi pairings? (cuz i know i dnt o.o) just wondering!**

Kid: Someone CARES!

Dark Angel: Pftt…

Kid: I think I do like yaoi.

Dark Angel: WHAT?! Oh my Shinigami! You are GAY?!

Kid: NO! The symmetry! Boy to boy is symmetrical!

Dark Angel: YOU'RE SICK!! I'll answer it for ya. He doesn't cause that is too young for him! Now shut your trap!

Kid: …

Dark Angel: That's better. Well that's all for today my little pretties! Bye! Buh bye! Byebye! Goodbye! Au revior!

Maka: Will you shut up!

Dark Angel: Some one's being a grumpy head~

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Dark Angel: UGH! I can see the light! *falls*

Maka: Ahem… Cya in the next chapter!

**A/N: Hey! Just wanted to say that while I'm gone, I'll be bring this journal and write a new fanfic. I don't and can't leave fanfic!! Anyways, if you want to know what it's about, send me a message and I'll tell you a brief summary of it. Please review and keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo my beloved friends! I know I haven't been submitting but I'm not because of a good reason. I am busy writing a story for Soul Eater!! I promise you that it is going to be awesome! Hope it is… Enjoy! Oh and this might be really long since I'm putting all the dares that I haven't put on yet.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater… My sister took my wallet so yeah… sad.**

Dark Angel: Heya peoples!!

SE Cast: H-

Dark Angel: Whatever. Anywho, let's start the dares. This first one is from **WaterGirl11:**** hahaha, evil time, I also have prezzies for ppls, I'll give DarkAngel her prezzie first! *A way to take soul eater into her own hands in her fanfics*, Now for dares and truths****  
****DarkAngel{Dare}: I dare you dare kidd for teh whole chappy to do anything DarkAngel wants.****  
****Soul&Kidd: I dare Kidd to dress up as Dark Mousy and Soul as Krad from DNAngel for the whole chappy****  
****BlackStar: I dare black star to dress up as a girl for teh whole chappy.****  
****Maka: One dare, I dare you to burn all your books!****  
****Liz&Patti: I dare you to change places for a day!****  
****Medusa&Stein: *Truth* Do you like each other?****  
****Excalibur: TO SING YOUR SONG FOR 10 HOURS STRAIGHT AND ADMIT IT'S STUPID!****  
****Chrona: It's a nice one for chrona, I dare chrona to be locked up with Kidd for 24 hours!****  
****Spirit: Dare you to let Stein do expertments on you****  
****Prezzies! *Hands Maka a new outfit, Soul a way to kick Kidd's butt, Kidd something which is not perfect, Liz a makeup kit, Patti lots of animals{Real ones}, Chrona a way to get Rangorok out her body, Medusa Snakes, Stein some tools, Blair a nice outfit and DarkAngel lots of money* ALso, one more dare****  
****Kidd: I dare you to say you like my OC{A vampire princess called Ngu Kizuki}**

Dark Angel: Hehe! I got a prezzie first! Be jealous!

Black*Star: Why should we be jealous of you-

Maka: This is a first but I agree with Black*Star!

Black*Star: When you should be jealous of MOI?!

Maka: Nevermind! I take back what I said.

Soul: How come you know french?

Tsubaki: I taught him. Dark Angel taught me before.

Dark Angel: See? I am ultimate nice!! Be MORE jealous!! Now Kidd. YOU ARE NOW UNDER MY COMMAND!!

Kidd: That is the worst dare I have ever gotten.

Dark Angel: Don't know what to tell you what to do so your free… for now. I'll make you do something later.

Kidd: Ugh…

Dark Angel: Consider yourself lucky. For Soul and Kidd's dare, they won't be able to do it because I have no idea what DNAngel is. Sowwy. Now Blaack*Star!

Black*Star: I'll only wear the hot ones. Almost like what I'm already wearing.

Dark Angel: Idiot. Who wants to lend him some hot clothes?

Soul: Definitely not Maka.

Maka: MAKA CHOP!!

Soul: OUWCH!!

Dark Angel: HAHA!! Soul's soul came out! Lame pun but funny!

Blair: Let Blair-chan lend him!!

Black*Star: *gulp*

Dark Angel: hehehe… Go for it Blair…

Blair: NYA! YAY! Dress up!!

Black*Star: AHH!! *attacked by Blair*

Dark Angel: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!

Patti: Oi Black*Star!! You lookin' "hot" over there!! AHEHEHE!!

Liz: *thumds up*

Soul: So not cool.

Dark Angel: Weren't you dead earlier? Oh well… guess you just can't leave me!

Soul: Maka… Do me a favor. Hit me again. I liked it better if I didn't see that monster.

Dark Angel: MONSTER?! WHERE?! Who cares. Now MAKA-CHAN~

Maka: Never!! What am I going to use to attack Soul, Black*Star, and papa now?!

Soul, Black*Star, and Spirit: HEY!!

Dark Angel: Don't worry. Use my books instead.

Maka: You have books?

Dark Angel: HEY! I ain't THAT stupid!

Maka: Whatever… *burns all her books* Goodbye my babies… I'll never forget you…

Dark Angel: Maka… I have two words for you… WILL POWER. Now for the thompson sis!

Liz: What?! You want ME to become Patti the whole day?!

Patti: If I'm onee-chan then that means I hate ghosts!

Dark Angel: Who cares now go!

Liz: AHEHEHE!! Giraffe!!

Patti: AIII!!! I broke a nail!

Liz: Patti! I'm not that girly! AIII! I broke a nail!!

Dark Angel: OCD freak! Now for Medusa and Stein hagase.

Medusa: I do!!

Stein: Well I don't!!

Dark Angel: HAHA! Now for… Excalibur…

Excalibur: BAKA! You have to say my name with feeling.

Dark Angel: I did. The feel was ANNOYING!

Excalibur: BAKA! Now for my song. Ahem… Excalibur~ Excalibur~ For a united kindom, I'm looking for her, I'm going to Califonia~ Excalibur~ Excalibur~ Excalibur! One more time!

Dark Angel: AUGH!!

*10 hours later*

Excalibur: MFFT! PFF! *tied up and being gagged to death*

Dark Angel: That outta do it.

Soul; Scary.

Black*Star: That old hag did that to me once.

Dark Angel: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN AN OLD HAG YOU MIDGET?!

Black*Star: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A MIDGET?!

Dark Angel: I AM! Now for Chrona and Kidd.

Chrona: I don't know how to handle this!

Dark Angel: What's the point anyway. We don't even know if it's a girl or a boy.

Kidd: I agree. And Chrona's not symmetrical so I refuse to go to the same room as Chrona.

Dark Angel: Oh Yeah? *pushes Kidd and Chrona in a room* Bye bye!

Kidd: AHHH!!! THIS ROOM ISN'T SYMETRICAL EITHER!! I'M MELTING!!

Dark Angel: He can melt? Any who, Spirit~o-kun!

Spirit: Huh?

Dark Angel: GO STEIN GO YOU OCD FREAKS!!

Stein: Now THIS is fun!!

Spirit: AHHH!! MAMA!!

Maka: YOSH!! Go HAGASE!!

Soul: Wow. You're that evil?

Maka: Why yes I am~

Dark Angel: Nice job Maka! Now for prezzies~

Maka: Hey! What's wrong with my outfit?!

Black*Star: uh, everything.

Maka: MAKA CHOP!!

Black*Star:*half dead*

Dark Angel: Wouch…

Soul: YES!! I've always wanted to kick that symmetrical freak's ass!!

Kidd: SOUL?! WHY?!

Soul: YEAh!!*Kicks Kidd*

Dark Angel: MY TURN!! *kicks Kidd*

Kidd: That wasn't your dare!

Dark Angel: I can make you do whatever I want remember?

Kidd: Oh I see. AHH! YOU ONLY KICKED ONE SIDE OF MY BUTT!

Dark Angel: HA! You deserve it! Oh and here's your prezzie.

Kidd: It ain't SYMMETRICAL!!

Dark Angel: That's the point.

Liz: YAY!! MAKE UP!

Patti: A REAL GIRAFFE!!

Chrona: I FEEL ALIVE!!

RAgnarok: I'm DYING!!

Medusa: Snakes!

Stein: YES!! Wait… WaterGirl11, did you buy this on Ebay? It looks like it used to be mine.

Dark Angel: Oh I remember now! On Ebay someone named WaterGirl11 bought it. She gave me one heck of a price!

Stein: WHY DID YOU SELL IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Dark Angel: I ate all my candy and I was broke. Oh give me those tools! I'm broke again.

Stein: Never!!

Dark Angel: Selfish!

Blair: OHH!! Blair-chan got new cute clothes!!

Dark Angel: YOSH!! MORE MONEY MEANS MORE CANDY!!

Kidd: Who is Ngu?

Dark Angel: A person you really like.

Kidd: Ahh… Is she symmetrical?

Dark Angel: Ofcoarse she is! *whispers to Maka* He is really naïve!

Maka: I agree!

Dark Angel: Of coarse you do. Now this next one is from **cerrdy; ****...This gets strangely addictive watching everyone suffer chapter after chapter. Now I would like to contibute to this torture- I mean 'fun', and I have one simple dare: All the boy's must be naked through the entire chapter. Simple right? I can hear their complaining already.  
And I know how tiresome it is to pin down the squirmy resisting boys, and strip them all from their naked goodness- so I made this. * passes Dark Angel a gun* It's called the Fabric-invisorator. One shot and all clothing, even underwear will be 'invisorated'. Warning ( you can tell them AFTER you shoot them, so it doesn't rise any...panic) there are side effects to the gun- skin pigment changes ( like green) or mutating animal limbs and the only cure is a kiss from their true love. ( So if they HAVEN'T figured that out yet, they're screwed.)  
Getting the clothes back... I'm still working on the bugs on that, so don't use the reverse button.  
OH and try not to lose the gun, I've had fan-girls try to break into my home and try to steal it- god help us all if some insane fan-girl went loose with that weapon of clothing- mass-destruction.  
Looking forward to see the show!  
Toodles.**

Dark Angel: HA! Girls!! Time to take photos!!

Boys: WHAT?!

Girls: Get READY!

Dark Angel: Gunning TIME!!

Soul: W-Wait! I thought this truth or dare thing is safe!! I never knew anyone is going to die!!

Dark Angel: This is extremely safe… Now… SAY HELLO TO ME LITTLE FRIEND!!

Black*Star: Hi!!

Boys: AHHHH!!!

Spirit: Why do I have bunny ears?!

Kidd: AHHH! I AM ASYMMETRICAL!!

Soul: MY HAIR!! IT'S PURPLE!!

Black*Star: AHH!! I'm SYMMETRICAL!! MY BAD-ASS HAIR!!

Kidd: I kinda like that hair!

Stein: MY SCREW!!

Dark Angel: Kissy time!!

Boys: Aww MAN!!

*kisses their true 'love'*

Soul: My hair's white again!!

Maka: Grandpa.

Kidd and Spirit: HEY!! We're NOT back to normal!!

Dark Angel: I know the reason!! Kidd, you were supposed to kiss Chrona. And Spirit, you do not have a true love. You are a pervert so yeah. Here, let me turn the reverse switch.

Maka and Tsubaki: NOOO!!!!

Dark Angel: *wakes up* Whoa… What happened? AHHH!!

Black*Star: What happened?

Dark Angel: IMMA PRETTEH!!

Kidd: You look the same.

Dark Angel: I know and IMMA PRETTEH!!

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

Dark Angel: Anywho… This next one is from **xxxCloverxxx; ****this might seem kinda weird but, can you make Soul and Maka act out a scene in Romeo and Juliet? ^_^ thanks~**

Dark Angel: I got costumes!

Soul: Where'd you get that clown suit?

Dark Angel: Well, I couldn't find a Romeo costume so I got this from the drama room.

Maka: Where'd you get permission?

Dark Angel: Oh, I borrowed it without asking. Now ready, set, ACT!!

Soul: Oh Juliet, where thou shall we meet again?

Maka: Oh Romeo-

Dark Angel: This is so touching.. *sniff* I'm gonna cry! (I don't really know what happens in Romeo and Juliet so I guessed)

Soul: So not cool.

Dark Angel: SHUT UP!! Now this next one is from **TsukiLovesSoul; Hello~! This is TsukiLovesSoul! ****Love the dares so far!  
Okay, I dare Soul and Death the Kid to dress up like each other, then read one of their own yaoi stories aloud. Then, I want Soul to act relieved, kis me, and have Death the Kid go like, 'I am SO jealous! I'm going to kill her!'**

Dark Angel: Ok… Now do as she says you minions!

Soul: *reads a yaoi outloud*

Kidd: Yes!! Symmetry!! *reads a yaoi outloud joyfully*

Dark Angel: That was awkward…

Soul: So not cool… *acting relieved and kisses TsukiLovesSoul*

Kidd: I am SO jealous! I'm going to kill her!

Dark Angel: I have a lie detector in my pocket and it was not beeping…

*awkward silence*

Dark Angel: Awkward! This next dare is from our next participant number two!!

Maka: Number two?

Dark Angel: I couldn't think of anything so yeah.

Kidd: It COULD'VE BEEN NUMBER EIGHT YOU MORON!!

Dark Angel: That's what the kid in my bus calls me!! Are you just in a disguise?

Kidd: NO!!

Dark Angel: This is from **bakaja; haha loving every chapter :3 i dare soul and kidd to do a dramatic love scene together…fufufu^^**

Dark Angel: First of all, fufufu is my laugh! You stole it from me!!

Kidd: Let's go Soul!!

Soul: So NOT cool.

Dark Angel: For once, I agree with him.

Kidd: I mean, It was a dare so come on.

Soul: I cannot believe I am doing this.

*Soul and Kidd does a dramatic act*

Kidd: That was… AWESOME!! IT WAS ALL SYMMETRICAL!!

Soul: …

Dark Angel: I see that you and Soul enjoyed it.

Soul: ME?!

Dark Angel: Yeah you now shut your trap you grandpa.

Maka: Finally someone agrees with me!

Dark Angel: *highfive* Now this one is from **SoulAccidentallyLovesMaka; YAY KID ISNT GAY! WO but any way im soul's and makas's #1 fan and i dare maka to be the carp outta soul but before he dies she has to kiss his for 3 miutes :S  
p.s maka your my fricken hero :D!**

Dark Angel: Killin- I mean hitting time!

Maka: But I burned all my books…

Soul: Thank you Shinigami!

Dark Angel: Here, use this incredibly huge book that I have never even seen before.

Maka: Now THIS is what I call fun.

Soul: Oh shi-

Maka: MAKA CHOP!! MAKA CHOP!!

Soul: OW! OW!

Dark Angel: And know the moment you've all been waiting for… The part when Soul dies!! And have the last three minutes kiss.

*Soul and Maka kissing*

Dark Angel: Ok guys, you can stop now. No really, you guys can stop. It's past four minutes now. Wasting time here. THIS is what's causing global warming. You won't stop kissing while the WORLD HERE is GOING TO END!!!

Maka and Soul: * stops*

Dark Angel: Finally. WE have a lot more dares to be done so we better hurry, This one is from **piano_pschopath28; i love this SO much, and now for some dares...  
Soul: kiss any girl in the romm. (your choice)  
Maka: Tell EVERYONE your true feelings for Soul.  
Black*Star: Dissapear  
Kid: dont listen to anything Dark Angel says!**

Dark Angel: Now kiss anyone Soul. BUT, only for three seconds. It will be environmentally friendly.

Soul: *looks around the room* *kisses Maka*

Dark Angel: 1 Mississippi 2 mississippi 3 mississippi! STOP!!

Soul: *Stops*

Dark Angel: Good. Now Maka.

Maka: Well uh… I think he's a cool guy and I really… like him.

Dark Angel: OhhLALA!! CAN YOU FEEL~ THE LOVE… uh… THIS EVENING~!

Maka: *sweatdrops* I swear, you always ruin the mood.

Dark Angel: I guess I'm doing my job really well then.

Black*Star: WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO DISAPEAR?!

Dark Angel: I DON'T!! Look, I'm a good magician so I'll make YOU disappear,

Black*Star: O.0

Dark Angel: Now close your eyes and count to ten.

Black*Star: 1, 2, 4, 7, 8,-

Dark Angel: SUPER GIGA KICK!! * kicks Black*Star goodbye*

Black*Star: AIII!!!

Dark Angel: Tada!! He disappeared!!

Kidd: YOSH!!

Dark Angel: Now Kidd is very unlucky… He doesn't have to listen to me… sad.

Kidd: HAPPY!! OH THE JOY!!

Dark Angel: Shut UP!! Now this next one is from **so X ma is awesome; that is ** funny and sorry about getting so mad (im aly) but maka kicked soul (where did she kick him. i hope it was in the balls) now i dare kid and bs to kiss... UNSAMETRICLY! dun dun dun. sorry but i dont like eather of you and it seemed like it would be funny. then i want dark angel to do something strange, crazy, scary, and funny to maka, extra points if she ** herself... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL! **

Dark Angel: First of all, it's no biggy. A lot of people get mad at me for making big mistakes so yeah, It's cool. Hey Tsubaki, mind if you find Black*Star for us? He disappeared.

Tsubaki: Oh yeah. I almost forgot. BLACK*STAR!!

Black*Star: NYAHAHAHAHA!! *hanging on Dark Angel's curtain*

Dark Angel: NOT AGAIN!! I GOT THEM FIXED!!

Black*Star: Ohoh. *runs*

Dark Angel: Oh you better run!

Tsubaki: sorry aly but since Dark Angel is trying to kill Black*Star to death, let's move on to your next dare.

Dark Angel: Done.

Black*Star: *tied up and is currently being suffocated*

Dark Angel: now Something that is crazy… *licks a spoon and sticks it to Maka's nose* Ta DA!!

Maka:EW!! MAKA CHOP!

Dark Angel: OUWCH!!*falls*

Patti: AHEHEHE!! She's DEAD!! She's DEAD!!

Liz: Let's just hope she doesn't turn into a ghost and scare me.

Tsubaki: Now I'll continue the dares since the host is 'dead'. This next one is from **NakoChen; …u'r just soo awosome XDD**

**Anyway!~ i dare maka to be nakid the entire day 8D**

Dark Angel: *wakes up* I'm back from the dead!!

Liz: AHH!!! PATTI!!! SAVE YOUR SIS!!

Patti: Onee-chan, she's not really dead!

Dark Angel: Why would I be, And thank you! I know I AM SOO AWESOME!!

Maka: Why do I have to be naked?!

Dark Angel: The person dared you to.

Spirit: NEVER!! I WILL NEVER LET YOU!!

Dark Angel: You won't INTERFERE!! *jumps* HISSS!!

Spirit: AHHHH!!!

Dark Angel: NOW!

Maka: *takes her clothes off*

Black*Star: OHH!!! YOU'RE CURVED!!

Soul: *nosebleed*

Maka: What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

Dark Angel: This is too awkward.

Spirit: MAKAAA!!

Dark Angel: SHUT UP! *steps on his head*

Spirit: OUCHIE!!

Dark Angel: This next one is from **ImNotRand-SOUL; im so glad kid isnt gay cuz that way he can enjoy his life with liz o/o but anyway i dare maka (whoes wearing a slutty dress) and soul get drunk and dark angel, you must lead them to their room p.s. theres secret cameras in there;D**

Dark Angel: Evil. Me like Evil. Now, Soul and Maka. Here's some coke!

Soul and Maka: Ohh!! Thanx!

Dark Angel: * they won't know it's alchohol. Fufufu* Now let me lead you to a room.

Soul and Maka: Thank you. *wobbly*

Dark Angel: *shuts the door* Now to look at the tv! *watches Soul and Maka*

Tsubaki: Oh my.

Liz: Soul is such a player.

Patti: Girrafe!! Don't look into the tv!!

Kidd: It's not symmetrical!

Dark Angel: Well this is inappropriate. Let's let them out.

Soul and Maka: *comes out of the room*

Dark Angel: …

Soul: …

Maka: …

Dark Angel: Long pause, no answer… Now for the last dare in this chappy! Finally, **Fusion Alchemist; HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Damn funny! I like the part when Kid says,"I'M A PRETTEH PRINCESS!"! Now, i dare everyone (except for the women. ESPECIALLY SPIRIT!) to endure the "pain" of being "boobed" by the face (ya know, what blair does to Soul.) Oh, and Black*Star and Spirit has to get beaten up by mah OCs: Skyei(a Kid and Chroma mixed together. without the symmetry addiction. XD), Silver(upbeat and a more civilized Black*Star), and Maoh(someone like Mao in Disgaea 3 but more evil and loves to dissect creatures more than Stein. Oh, yeah, he's Skyei's 1/2 year older bro. I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE DAMN NAME OF MAOH! I JUST GOT TIRED OF THINKING!)**

Dark Angel: Oh Blair-chan!

Spirit: NOO!! WHY CAN'T I JOIN?!

Dark Angel: Cause you already got your fair share!

Blair: NYA! Some Fun!!

*few hours later*

Dudes: Ugh… *all in the nurse from nosebleeds*

Dark Angel: Haha!! Now go you OC's!! Beat then to the next week!!

OCs: HAI!! *beats up Black*Star and Spirit*

Black*Star: OI!! I just got a nosebleed here!!

Spirit: I don't mind since these are hot girls!!

Dark Angel: My turn!! *jumps* FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!!!

Black*Star and Spirit: AHHHH!!!

Dark Angel: *while pounding the guys* Well that's all!! Stay tuned for next time!!

**A/N: Man that was freakin long! It's the middle of the night and I am in bed typing this thing up. Please don't hate me cause I am taking a while to type this up.I'm too busy with the Soul Eater Story that is currently in progress so it will come out in a while… Stay TUNED!!**


	12. I'm sorry

Please check out my profile

it tells you where you can continue to read these truth or dares


End file.
